disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Descendants
|producer = Tracey Jeffrey Judy Taylor |music = |writer = Sara Parriott |distributor = Disney Channel Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures |cinematography = |country = United States |time = |language = English |release = July 31, 2015 |budget = |followed_by = }}Descendants is an upcoming Disney Channel Original Movie that is scheduled to premiere on July 31, 2015. It is released by Walt Disney Pictures and Disney Channel Films. Plot In a present day idyllic kingdom, the benevolent teenaged son of the King and Queen (Beast and Belle from Disney's iconic Beauty and the Beast) is poised to take the throne. His first proclamation: offer a chance of redemption to the trouble-making offspring of Cruella De Vil, Maleficent, the Evil Queen and Jafar, who have been imprisoned on a forbidden island with all the other villains, sidekicks, evil step-mothers and step-sisters. These villainous descendants are allowed into the kingdom to attend prep school alongside the offspring of iconic Disney heroes. However, the evil teens face a dilemma: should they follow in their nefarious parents' footsteps and help all the villains regain power or embrace their innate goodness and save the kingdom? Cast Heroes *'Queen Belle' - (Keegan Connor Tracy) *'King Beast' - (Dan Payne) *'Prince Ben' - (Mitchell Hope), son of Belle and the Beast and soon to be king of Auradon *'Princess Audrey' - (Sarah Jeffery), daughter of Aurora and Prince Phillip *'Queen Leah' (Judith Maxie) *'Prince Chad Charming' - (Jedidiah Goodacre), son of Cinderella and Prince Charming *'Lonnie' - (Dianne Doan), daughter of Fa Mulan and Li Shang *'Fairy Godmother' - (Melanie Paxson), headmistress of Auradon Prep *'Jane' - (Brenna D'Amico), daughter of the Fairy Godmother *'Doug' - (Zachary Gibson), son of Dopey *'Snow White' - (Stephanie Bennett) Villains *'Maleficent' - (Kristin Chenoweth) *'Mal' - (Dove Cameron) daughter of Maleficent *'Jafar' - (Maz Jobrani) *'Jay' - (Booboo Stewart) the son of Jafar *'The Evil Queen' - (Kathy Najimy) *'Evie' - (Sofia Carson) daughter of the Evil Queen *'Cruella De Vil' - (Wendy Raquel Robinson) *'Carlos De Vil' - (Cameron Boyce), the son of Cruella De Vil Videos Disney Descendants – Teaser Trailer Disney Channel - Original Movies coming in 2015 Descendants What Is A Descendant? Descendants - RDMAs First Look Disney Descendants Arrive Trailer Disney Descendants Meet The Villain Kids Carlos Cameron Boyce Disney Channel Original Movie Disney Descendants Meet The Villain Kids Evie Sofia Carson Disney Channel Original Movie Disney Descendants Meet The Villain Kids Jay Booboo Stewart Disney Channel Original Movie Disney Descendants Meet The Villain Kids Mal Dove Cameron Disney Channel Original Movie Disney Descendants "The Isle of the Lost" A Descendants Novel Descendants - High Stakes Disney Descendants Extended Trailer Descendants - Clip - 1 Descendants Wicked Bites Jay & Jafar Descendants Wicked Bites Maleficent & Mal Wicked Ones Disney Descendants Wicked One Evie Disney Descendants Wicked One Mal Disney Descendants Wicked One Carlos Disney Descendants Wicked One Jay Disney Descendants True Friendship Descendants Descendants - Cast of Descendants Descendants - The First 6 Minutes Dove Cameron Spills Disney Descendants’ Costume Secrets Gallery Trivia *Production wrapped up on 17th July, 2014.http://teendaily.net/2014/07/dove-cameron-cameron-boyce-wrap-up-filming-disneys-descendants/ *Keegan Connor Tracy, who plays Belle, also plays the Blue Fairy/Mother Superior in Once Upon a Time. *Dejan Loyola, who plays Aziz, also played Rafi (one of the 3 cursed genies) in Once Upon a Time in Wonderland. *Cameron Boyce dyed his hair blonde just for this movie. *Sofia Carson and Dove Cameron used wigs during filming. *This will be the first time that the Disney Universe will be in a feature film. External links * * * *Descendants | Official Site References de:Descendants – Die Nachkommen Category:Live-action films Category:Disney films Category:2015 films Category:Fantasy films Category:Films Category:Descendants Category:Disney Channel Original Movies Category:Crossovers Category:Upcoming Films